Garfield Logan the Midnight Wolf
by Takeshi1225
Summary: One night it took to ruin it all. I lost everything I had because of one stupid thing I did. Now I can never go back to being who I used to be all because I couldn't keep a leveled head. I'm Beast Boy, at least I was until the incident, now I'm human again and I don't belong with the Titans anymore. Now I will carve down a new path for myself. I am Garfield Logan, the Midnight Wolf
1. Chapter 1

Garfield Logan the Midnight Wolf

Chapter 1: The End of Beast Boy

Well it was like any other day for the green changeling he was tossing a baseball at the wall with a bored expression on his face wondering what to do today.

'Let's see, I could pull a prank on one of the others… nah too easy. Video games? Nah too easy as well. Joy ride? Nah I don't have time to get my butt fried by my best friend Cy. Flirt with Raven? Nah I'm seventeen that's still too young to die'

Suddenly the crime alarm went off "Oh yeah, time to let the beast out!" he cried running to the main room of the tower with an excited grin on his face.

Once entering the room to see the rest of the Titans there Beast Boy heard Robin say something about the H.I.V.E. Five, he usually zoned out at these things now-a-days, all he cared about was a chance to stretch his legs and show off for Raven and possibly Starfire.

The briefing finished and Beast Boy just ran to the roof, jumped off it just for thrills and turned into an eagle and flew towards the destination not waiting for the usual 'Titans Go!' from Robin.

"Would it kill him to at least wait" said Raven

"The little green dude has been pretty hyper lately" said Cyborg

"That doesn't matter right now we have to stop the H.I.V.E. Five now" spoke Robin "Titans Go!"

**At The Jump**

Beast Boy turned back into his human form and looked up at the club.

"The Jump. I have always wanted to party here, didn't think it was the violent kind" said Beast Boy walking into the club like it was just a regular day.

"See I told you this place has enough power for the machine" said a geeky voice

"Whatever stink eye, just put the chemical in" replied a snotty obnoxious voice

"Don't call me stink eye"

'See-more and Gizmo' thought Beast Boy 'This'll be a piece of cake'

Suddenly Beast Boy was trapped in a bear hug by a huge smelly brute

"Gotcha runt" said Mammoth trapping Beast Boy in a bear hug. Mammoth took the green changeling to the dance floor.

"Well look at this, the green stink brain titan was spying on us" Gizmo pointed out "Nice try stink beast"

"Yeah go ahead and keep laughing midget" said Beast Boy with a calm attitude and a smug smirk on his face

"What Did You Call Me?!" yelled an annoyed Gizmo

"Dude it's been three years and you still haven't grown a single inch, seriously did you create a machine that stunts your growth" the green dude insulted the gadget freak causing everyone in the room to burst out laughing and the techno wiz trying to assault him only to be held back by multiple Billy Numerous.

After cooling down Gizmo smirk and started speaking "It doesn't matter what you say, you won't stop us"

'Where have I heard that before' thought Beast Boy sarcastically

"We're gonna…"

"Yeah, don't care" Beast Boy transform into a t-rex freeing himself swinging his tail at the four members in front of him then turning around glaring at Mammoth

"Uh… Peace" said Mammoth with a frightened grin and a peace sign

Beast Boy roared grabbing Mammoth with his teeth before he got away and tossing him into a giant spotlight shocking him leaving him unconscious. He then turned into a gorilla and slammed Kyd Wykkyd into the ground leaving him in a hole unconscious after that he transformed into a python and started strangling the air out of Billy Numerous and his two clones.

Gizmo was freaking out, he never saw Beast Boy act this way, he was acting like, well… a super hero. "Hurry and get the chemical in the machine" Gizmo screamed to See-more who already left to the next room to do so, but Gizmo felt heavy breathing behind him. Turning around he came face to face with Beast Boy transformed into a lion "Uh… yarn?" Gizmo offered with some yarn he grabbed out of thin air and a scared grin.

Beast Boy roar and started chasing down a screaming freaked out Gizmo.

See-more made it to the second level dance floor where the machine they were hiding and put a container filled with a strange purple liquid in it inside the machine and powering it on.

"Hold it eyeball" announced a voice

See-more turned around to see Beast Boy holding a dizzy Gizmo by the collar "You're too late green bean, the chemical has been put in the machine, now all the powerless losers in this world will gain super abilities, making everyone equal, turning the whole earth population into one brotherhood!" See-more gloated with glee

"Is that what this is all about? Man that's a lame plan especially with that giant can of soup" said an unimpressed Beast Boy transforming into a T-rex again and charged at the machine with his hard head first

"No! Stop You Fool!" but See-more's word fell on deaf ears as Beast Boy continued bashing the machine with his head "Forget this!" screamed See-more grabbing Gizmo and running out of the room.

Beast Boy could feel the machine on its last lengths. Finally he destroyed it, but the result was a huge explosion.

The rest of the Titans made it in time to see the H.I.V.E. Five running out of The Jump

"That Green Freak Is Crazy!" cried See-more running away from The Jump as fast as he could with his team members behind him

And that's when it happened

The Jump exploded with our green hero still inside.

"BEAST BOY!"

It was dark. Cement and other building material was everywhere. No sign of life.

Until a hand broke through some of the debris and a whole person emerged.

"Man that sucked, at least the machine is destroyed, time to head home and order a pizza" said Beast Boy trying to concentrate on something "Wait a minute, What The Heck?!" he screamed "Why Can't I Transform?!" The man looked at his hands covered with his roughed up gloves and noticed something through a tear in one of them. He slowly took off his right glove revealing his bare hand, but it wasn't green… it was a fair skin color.

Beast Boy was freaking out. He ran to the nearest destroyed bathroom to find a mirror and when doing so, he found that his entire skin was of a fair skin color and his hair was jet black. It was as clear as the morning sun… Beast Boy was human again.

No more green skin, pointy ears, or sharp fangs. He was human again.

At first he was excited that he can be a regular human again, but then he realized that he was just human again, which meant he wasn't a Titan anymore. The whole reason he became a Titan was because of his shape shifting abilities, but now what could he do, all he can be now was a target dummy, and what's the point in being human anyway, was he supposed to go back to his family, no because his parents have been dead for years and he couldn't go back to the Doom Patrol because he didn't have any powers anymore.

He was alone. he had no place to belong anymore which meant he had no friends anymore either.

He wasn't Beast Boy, green shape shifter and fifth member of the Teen Titans anymore… He was Garfield Logan, a powerless nobody who didn't belong anywhere.

"Beast Boy are you there?!" he perked up at the sound "Beast Boy come in, over" it was Robin calling him on his communicator. The ex-shape shifter grabbed his communicator and was about to respond until he remembered that he wasn't Beast Boy anymore. "Beast Boy, I repeat, come in"

"I'm sorry, there's no Beast Boy anymore… only Garfield Logan" replied Garfield in a melancholic manner

"Beast Boy stop joking"

"I wish I was joking… good bye friends… I'll miss you" replied Beast Boy with a tear going down his cheek. He dropped his communicator and left the building through what was left of the back.

"Beast Boy come in… Beast Boy? Beast Boy!"

Garfield got out of the building and started wandering around Jump city not caring where he was going and at this time it started to rain. How cliché.

Garfield traveled down an alley where a man followed him with a pistol in his hand

"Give me your money" the mugger simply said pointing his gun at Garfield

Garfield didn't even turn his head towards the mugger "I don't have any money, so if you're going to shoot me then go ahead" Garfield said in a monotone voice.

The mugger was about to pull the trigger, but his gun was kicked out of his hand and he suddenly felt pressure on his back and fell onto the ground unable to move.

An old man was behind the mugger in a battle stance with his index and middle finger pointed out. The old man exited his battle stance and headed towards Garfield "Child you shouldn't be out here at this time of night, shouldn't you be home?"

"I don't have a home" Garfield simply replied not turning towards the man

"Well then come with me, I'll make you some tea" said the old man with a smile. He grabbed Garfield's hand, but Garfield pulled his hand away, as rude as it may be the old man had an understanding look on his face "Well if you change your mind I live on the other end of the street" the old man said before walking away.

Garfield turned his head slightly to look at the old who walked into a dojo. Tea did sound nice and the rain was getting annoying. Garfield walked across the street towards the dojo and knocked on the front door.

The old man opened the door and gained a cheerful grin seeing Garfield "Ah good to see you changed your mind, come in child" the old man welcomed Garfield who accepted the invitation. The old man had a gray goatee and gray spikey hair wearing old Japanese style glasses and a crimson red kimono with gold lining on the edge of his sleeves and a small gold dragon design on the left side of his kimono and another gold dragon design on the back, but a bit more larger in size.

Garfield was led into the back where a low flat Japanese style table was. He sat on his knees "I'll go make the tea" he heard the old man say heading into the kitchen leaving Garfield to his thoughts.

'How did it come to this?' he asked himself 'I was so hyped about going solo that it lead to me losing my powers, the last gift my parents gave me before…' Garfield then started crying silently at the memory of his parent's demise

"What is troubling you child?" asked the old man coming into the dining room with a pot of tea, two cups for the both of them and a bowl of some kind of cube shaped food with toothpick in them.

"Oh it's nothing" Garfield lied

"Like a rough stone keeping painful emotion to one's self will always leave jagged edges that will not just harm the stone but also precious others leaving the cared to bleed, but when one speaks the emotions to the earth the edges will disappear leaving the stone with a new smooth surface"

"Wow… that makes sense… sort of" Garfield said impressed with the old man's wisdom. Garfield then began telling the old man his problem that happened less than an hour ago.

"I see… I apologize for your troubles Logan-san" the old man gave his condolences

"You can call me Garfield, and thank you, it means a lot mister…"

"Kenichi, Raiden Kenichi" the old man introduced himself with a smile

"Mister Kenichi… wait… Raiden Kenichi? As in the top class martial artist Raiden Kenichi?!" Garfield exclaimed with awe and enthusiasm

"You have heard of me?"

"Have I, I got all your matches on dvd back at… my old home"

"Well it is always nice to meet a fan" he said with a smile which made Garfield smile "Tofu?" Kenichi offered to food substitute from the bowl to Garfield

"Yes please" Garfield accepted with a happy grin

"Garfield-san, may I ask you something?"

"Uh, sure" answered Garfield eating his tofu cube

"Do you know any form of combat?" Kenichi asked

"Now that you mention it, no… since I could transform into any animal I wanted to I only depended on my animal instincts and since I can't do that anymore all I got is the fighting skills of a sloppy brawler with little experience" Garfield concluded feeling disappointed in himself

"Then let me help you"

"Excuse me?" asked Garfield thinking he had heard wrong

"If you'd like I could teach you my techniques, that way you'd be able to protect yourself" said Kenichi with a grin

"I don't want to waste your time"

"Garfield-san I insist"

Garfield didn't want to impose, but when the top class martial artist insists on teaching you how to fight, how the hell can you not take his offer. "Alright I'm in" Garfield answered with a confident look on his face.

"Excellent" said a happy Kenichi standing up "I'll set you up a room"

"You don't have to do that"

"It is quite alright, I just can't let you sleep on the streets"

Garfield had the feeling that his new sensei wasn't going to take 'no' for an answer "Alright, thank you, but don't think I'll be mooching off of you, I'll earn some cash and get my own place someday"

"I understand" Kenichi had a feeling that he and Garfield were going to get along just fine

**At Titans Tower**

The Titans had been out all night trying to find their green shape shifting friend, but they didn't find any trail leading to him, not even Raven could find him and she could sense peoples thoughts, especially Beast Boy's.

"We better get some shut eye" voiced Robin

"But Robin we haven't found friend Beast Boy yet, we must keep searching" said Starfire

"Star I wanna keep looking for the little green dude too, but we have to get some rest, it wouldn't help at all if we just collapsed for exhaustion right on the streets" said Cyborg

"Cyborg's right Starfire" agreed Robin "We need to rest up if we want to get more energy to look for Beast Boy"

Starfire nodded understandingly

Robin, Raven and Cyborg left to retreat back into their rooms for a nights rest.

Starfire looked out of the window and said "Be careful out there friend, wherever you are"

**At the Golden Dragon Dojo**

Garfield was lying down on his temporary bed looking at the ceiling thinking about what the future entails. 'Chin up Garfield tomorrow you start your new life' Garfield then takes out a photo from his discarded pants on the floor. It was a picture of the Titans all together back in Tokyo celebrating the defeat of Commander Uehara Daizo. They all looked so happy, well except for Raven but that was to be expected. A lone tear went down Garfield's cheek at the memories of the Titan family, his family.

"I'll miss you guys" he said putting the picture away and finally going to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Garfield Logan the Midnight Wolf

Chapter 2: The Rise of the Midnight Wolf

It's been two weeks since the incident and things have been going smoothly for Garfield. He learned how to at least defend himself thanks to his new teacher Raiden Kenichi although it was a bit of a pain for Kenichi at the beginning since Garfield never did learn discipline. Garfield started working at the dojo as an assistant for Kenichi in the starter class, lucky for Garfield that there were a lot of people which meant a lot of doe to rack in, sometimes crime on the streets had its benefits, well at least for people in Garfield's position. He earned enough money and managed to get himself an apartment room where he had to pay rent once a month.

The apartment had a living room that had a recliner chair in the middle of the room, a T.V. in front of the chair, of course, a couch on the right side, and a radio on the left. The kitchen was on the left with a fridge, a table, cabinets and a counter/stove combo. The bathroom was on the left side as well, the usual toilet, sink, and shower. The right was his bedroom that had a bed, duh, a closet, drawers, bureau, work space, computer, and his personal favorite, his own punching bag, courtesy of his sensei.

(It's sort of like Deadpool's apartment home from his videogame, which the videogame itself RULES!)

The ex-changeling got up from his bed and looked at his clock that said 5:00 am, which was the usual time he woke up now-a-days thanks to his training regime. Garfield got up and started walking to his punching bag and did his usual regime which was one hundred punches for each fist, same with kicks, a hundred and twenty jumping jacks, a hundred push-ups, sit-ups, crunches, fifty pull-ups, thirty handstand-ups, (or whatever you call those push-up like handstands) jump rope for twenty minutes and did a jog for thirty minutes at the near-by park.

One hell of a training regime, considering he didn't have that much muscle to begin with.

After coming back from the park Garfield would go cook his breakfast which was bread, rice mixed with eggs and… Fish?!

_Flashback_

"FISH?!"

"That is correct Garfiled-san"

"But sensei I can't, I was Beast Boy remember?! I use to turn into them!"

Kenichi hit Garfield's hand with a wooden spoon "Animals eat other animals, and in some cases their own species, it is all part of the life cycle, NOW EAT YOUR FISH!"

Garfield, not wanting to go against his sensei and his painful spoon, hesitantly ate the fish

"Good, now you must eat fish everyday"

Garfield then threw up knowing he better get used to the taste of sushi

_Flashback End_

Well he got use to it, but he still didn't like the fact that now he's a perfect example of you are what you eat, or at least use to be

He got dressed in a black sleeveless shirt with a golden dragon on the back, black track pants with white lines going down the sides and black with white track shoes. He left his home at 7 with a duffle bag and headed to the dojo which was a few blocks away. He entered the dojo and headed to the back where his sensei was

"Morning sensei" he greeted

"Good morning Garfield-san" Kenichi greeted his pupil "Dumpling?" he offered entering from the kitchen with a tray of dumplings

"Yes please" said Garfield taking a dumpling "Thanks sensei, I'll start getting the dojo ready" Garfield dropped his duffle bag and headed out to start cleaning the dojo. As he was cleaning the floors he saw someone start to pass by the window, someone he hadn't seen in three years, Terra. She walked with a friend, girl obviously, with brunette hair tied in a ponytail with bangs covering her forehead. The two were in uniform so obviously they were going to school. Terra noticed Garfield and blushed seeing how good looking he was especially with his muscles showing.

Garfield waved at her making her look away, but she still waved at him.

"OMG, you're into that cute guy aren't you?" asked the brunette girl

"Quiet Tiffany" Terra whispered with a blush

Garfield saw looked on as Terra was walking away with her friend

"She is a beautiful young woman"

"Sensei?!" Garfield jumped as his sensei came out of nowhere "Um, yeah… she is"

"You know her?"

"Yeah… she was an old friend"

"I understand" Kenichi simply said walking back into the back room

Garfield reached into his pocket and took out his most precious possession, the picture of him and his old family, the Teen Titans.

**Later that night**

"Well good night sensei" said Garfield heading out

"Good night Garfield-san, have a safe walk home"

Garfield started walking back home until someone with a motorcycle almost ran him over

"YO CHUMP WATCH WHERE YOU'RE DRIVING!" Garfield screamed at the maniac

The guy stopped his motorcycle and turned and said menacingly "What did you say loser?!" It was Johnny Rancid

"Johnny Rancid?! Why am I not surprised"

seriously why wasn't he?

"So the moron knows who I am"

"Yeah, you're the momma's boy who ran away from home because daddy never gave you love" Garfield insulted

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

"I'm not gonna start momma's boy, see ya later loser" Garfield started leaving, but he knew the type of guy Johnny was.

As if on cue Johnny started his motorcycle angrily "No one makes fun of Johnny Rancid you stain!" Johnny drove his motorcycle straight at Garfield with his long chain ready to whip. "YOU'RE DEAD!" Johnny cried close to ramming Garfield, but his target threw his bag in the air and back flipped over Johnny. Johnny turned his ride around to see Garfield standing there grabbing his duffle bag and had a serious look on his face "So the grease stain's got some moves"

"Who're you calling grease stain?! Your hair's the only grease trap here from never taking a shower half your life! You better just ride away you piece of trash or else I'll make that ugly face of yours even more deformed"

"THAT'S IT! THIS STREET WILL BE YOUR GRAVE!" yelled a ticked Johnny starting his ride charging at Garfield with his chain flailing

**At Titan's Tower**

The alert was going off again and all the Titans ran to the center room to see a video of Johnny Rancid attacking a guy who was dodging all his attacks like a pro

"Johnny again, causing trouble" said Robin

"Why am I not surprised" said Raven

"Titans Go!"

The Titans ran out to help the mysterious person, but Starfire didn't move. She felt she knew that person "It couldn't be…"

"Starfire aren't you coming?" asked Robin

"Yes Robin" she said heading to the roof and flying away "Could it be?"

**At the crime scene**

"Stop dodging coward" said Johnny trying to run over Garfield again

"You asked for it" Garfield jumped up and kicked Johnny in the face sending him crashing on the floor

Johnny got up from the floor "Lucky shot mini-man"

"Who you calling mini-man? I'm five foot seven"

Johnny swung his chain around and tried to whip Garfield, but he hopped away from it "Hold still bunny boy" Johnny kept on swinging at Garfield, but Garfield kept dodging them by what seemed like to be dancing and hoping "What's up with the ballet fairy?"

"Brazilian fighting, its real name is too hard for you to pronounce you brain dead loser" Garfield dodged and delivered a punch to Johnny's nose breaking it, he then knee kicked him in the gut and finally axe kicked him in the head "Well that was short" said Garfield walking to go grab his duffel bag. As he walked away Johnny got up one more time and swung his chain and managed to grab Garfield's arm with it "Big Mistake Grease Ball!" Garfield pulled with all of his strength taking the chain away from Johnny.

"Uh oh" Johnny said decided it was time to book it, but he didn't get far.

Garfield swung the chain around and managed to grab Rancid's leg with it, ran to him and delivered the final blow, a roundhouse kick to the face.

Roadhouse.

(I love Family Guy)

Johnny was down and out for the count

"Well that was a good warm-up, too bad Johnny wasn't much of a challenge" Garfield then heard the sound of a car engine headed his way "The T-car, I can't let the Titans see me!"

The Titans made it to the scene only to see Johnny tied up with his own chain

"Woah" said Cyborg "Whoever did this to Johnny got some mad skills"

Garfield was in a nearby alley checking out the scene. He really missed his friends, but he thought it was for the best

"Beast Boy?"

Garfield looked on to see Starfire found him "Aw man" Garfield started to run away

"Beast Boy!" Starfire flew after him with the Titans behind her "Friend Wait!"

Garfield kept ignoring her pleas and kept running 'This is for the best' he kept on thinking

"Starfire wait up!" Robin yelled to her

"No, I cannot, we'll lose him again!" she yelled. She flew around the corner only to find a dead end

"It's a dead end Starfire" said Robin finally catching up

"No!" she yelled "I Will Not Give Up!" Starfire flew up into the air to find her friend jumping from roof to roof "Beast Boy!" she flew after him "Beast Boy Wait!"

"It's Garfield! Garfield Logan!" he kept jumping, but he was swept up by Starfire

"Oh Beast Boy I missed you so" Starfire cheered hugging him, but when she looked at him she was shocked to see he wasn't green anymore "Beast Boy?"

"I not Beast Boy anymore Star" Garfield looked down to see a bus stopping "I'm Garfield Logan now" he got out of her grasp and landed on the bus that took off "See ya Star" he waved bye to his friend

"Starfire" she turned to see Raven flying her way

"Are you alright?" Raven asked seeing her friend with tears in her eyes

Starfire hugged Raven and cried "Oh Raven, I'm so sad"

"There, there Starfire" said Raven trying to comfort her friend "you can tell me all about it in the tower"

**At Garfield's apartment**

Garfield made it home with tears in his eyes, seeing his old friends again opened up some two week old wounds. He went to his room and dropped his duffle bag and sat on his bed crying. He remembered how it felt to be hugged by Starfire, he remembered it all, her natural amazing scent, her warmth, the feel of her silk like hair and incredibly soft touch. Ever since he could remember, he always had a crush on her, but ever since Robin started getting close to Starfire he tried to step up his game and finally ask her out, but it was obvious that Starfire had eyes for Robin. "Damn it Robin" he cursed "Well I guess that's what happens when you're Batman's sidekick, all the girls notice you." He then remembered something he had forgotten. He got up and headed to his closet where his clothes were and moved them aside to find a box. Opening it he took out his old Titan's uniform, (or doom patrol uniform, it's pretty confusing) he reached into his pants pocket to pull out a necklace with a shiny green jewel shard.

_Flashback_

It was Beast Boy's seventeenth birthday and he was having fun at the pier where the amusement park was located. He already got gifts from his friends, Robin gave him a new CD of his favorite band, Cyborg gave him the new assassins' game and Raven gave him a coupon for pizza, not much, but still a good gift. The only one who didn't give him a present was Starfire, but he knew she would give him one sooner or later, she was the sweetest Titan on the team.

"Friend Beast Boy"

Beast Boy turned around to see Starfire holding something behind her back "Oh hey Star"

Starfire walked up to Beast Boy who was now tall enough to look at her on eye level "My apologies for not giving you a present earlier, but I have it now and if it wouldn't be too much to ask, do you mind closing your eyes?"

'I wonder why she wants me to close my eyes for… wait… Could It Be?!' an image popped into Beast Boy's head of him and Starfire sharing a kiss, so hoping it was true he did as she asked and closed his eyes and waited for his gift, but instead of feeling a kiss on his lips, he felt something around his neck. He opened his eyes to see Starfire smiling and to find he had a necklace around his neck with a shiny green jewel shard on it "What is this?" he asked

"It's a piece of a Junuvine gem, a rare item to find on my planet, it had always remind me of my home planet Tamaran and helped me sleep at night when I felt the home sickness"

"Star, I can't take this from you, it's so important to you and I can't take away your most prized possession"

"But you are not taking it away from me, I am giving it to you, besides…" she grabbed Beast Boy's hand "I trust you the most with it"

Beast Boy blushed red at her words and started to lean in, but was interrupted

"Yo there you crazy kids are" said Cyborg

"Oh hello friend Cyborg"

"Yo Star, Robin's been looking for you"

"Oh I understand" she flew away to find Robin leaving the two best friends alone

"What're you doing?" asked Cyborg

"Admiring my new gift" replied Beast Boy with a grin

"That's not what I meant" Beast Boy looked down at the ocean with a down expression "You know you can't do that, she's with Robin"

"I know, but she's the coolest girl I know and she trusts me to no limit"

"I thought you liked Raven?"

"I did and probably still do a bit, but where can we build a relationship on, I mean I'm an outdoors party animal while she's an inside doors girl who doesn't like loud noises"

"Well haven't you heard the term opposites attract?"

"Of course I have, but Raven and I are too different it wouldn't work"

"So you're going to steal Robin's girl"

"No, it's just she trusts me so much even when it comes to something I can't do at all… nobody trusts me"

"I trust you"

"Yeah, but not with important stuff, you never asked me to help you on the T-car"

"Yeah I guess that's true, you can help me tomorrow"

"No thanks" Beast Boy replied bummed out

Cyborg started patting his friend's back trying to give him comfort "Don't worry Beast Boy, I bet you'll find your dream girl someday"

"But I already have… and she's in the arms of another man" Beast Boy frowned

Cyborg had a sad frowned from his best friend's sad expression that he decided to try and cheer him up "Come on, let's get a pizza, on me"

"Alright" Beast Boy simply said following his best friend

"Look on the bright side, at least you'll always have a part of her with you" said Cyborg

"Yeah… I guess your right" he grabbed the shard and looked at it with a smile 'I'll treasure this, always'

_Flashback End_

Garfield smiled and shed a tear at the happy memory. He only stopped putting it on because he was scared it would get destroyed in battle so he always kept it in his pocket. Garfield wrapped it around his neck and kissed it saying "Thank you Star" with a smile. Suddenly Garfield heard a ruckus outside, he looked out the window to see Terra getting attacked by some thugs. Garfield was about to run outside to help, but remembered his last heroic action just an hour ago. He had to conceal his identity. He ran to his closet and took out his black hooded cloak, that was a gift from his teacher, and put it on and for added measure he put on a black mask over his eyes, after finishing getting dressed he went to help Terra

**Outside**

"Leave me alone" pleaded Terra

"Come on doll face just a little kiss" said one of the thugs with shades and a leather jacket

"She said leave her alone" said a voice behind the thugs

"Who's the Halloween reject?" said the overweight thug with shades as well and a spikey violet pink Mohawk

"The only reject here is your hairstyle tubbo" mocked the hooded figure

"TUBBO?!" screamed the fat thug with rage and started to charge at the hooded man, but the hooded man punched him in the gut making him stop in his tracks and spit up a bit and was uppercutted knocking him unconscious.

"What the hell?!" said the leather jacket thug

"Well, go kill him!" ordered a thug with shades, slick back black hair and a black with white jacket

The thug, not wanting to deal with his leader's wrath charged at the hooded figure with his fist cocked back only for the hooded man swerve around him and elbowed him in the neck

"You Freak!" yelled the last thug taking out a pistol and started shooting at him, but the masked figure kept dodging the bullets, jumped in the air and kicked him in the side of the head and karate chopped his neck while he was down knocking him out

"Grease balls" the hooded man said

"Wow" the man turned around "That was… incredible" said Terra in awe

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, thanks to you" she thanked him with a smile "Who are you?"

"Me?" he asked, not being sure himself 'Come on Garfield think' then it hit him, the perfect hero name "I'm the Midnight Wolf"

"I'm Terra"

"Pretty name for such a cute girl" he complimented making her blush "Good night Terra-san, have a safe walk home" the Midnight Wolf did a series of wall jumps leaving Terra alone

"Thank you Wolf" she said pushing her hair behind her ear

**At Titan's Tower**

"Beast Boy's human again?!" said a surprised Raven

"That explains why he left, he thought without his super powers he was useless to the team" deduced Cyborg

"As much as I hate to say it, it's true" said Robin "But we would've still helped him in any way possible, we're not just a team"

"We're a family" finished Starfire

Robin nodded "We'll search for him in the morning" said Robin heading to his room to sleep

"Good night guys" said Cyborg leaving to his room

"Are you going to be okay tonight Starfire?" asked Raven with concern seeing her friend shedding a tear

"Yes friend Raven, I'll be fine"

"Starfire, I'm here for you and so are Robin and Cyborg" Raven tried to comfort her friend

"I know, you are all my friends and I am lucky to have all of you… but…" she felt a hand on her shoulder

"I know… I miss him too, but we'll find him" Raven confirmed for her friend "Goodnight Starfire" she said and started heading to her room to rest leaving Starfire alone in the center room

Starfire looked outside of the window as her eyes lay on the pier where they celebrated Beast Boy's seventeenth birthday. She closed her eyes and started to lose herself in memory…

_Flashback_

Everyone was at the pier having fun and celebrating Beast Boy's birthday on the pier where the amusement park was. Robin was on a roller coaster, Cyborg was playing a game of whack-a-mole and Raven was… where ever she was, leaving Beast Boy and Starfire together walking around the amusement park until something caught Starfire's eye. It was a stuffed polar bear dressed as cupid holding a heart that said I love you forever. She grabbed Beast Boy by the arm and dragged him to the game where it was.

"Oh look at that adorable bear in a diaper with the cute heart" Starfire squealed "I wish to have it so very much"

"Don't worry Star, I'll win it for you, I'm a pro at these" said a confident Beast Boy

It was one of those throw the baseball at the bottles thing. Beast Boy grabbed a ball and threw it knocking down a stack of twelve bottles winning the bear

"Here you go buddy" said the prizeman

"Thanks bro" Beast Boy thanked him and gave the bear to Starfire who squealed with such delight and flew away with excitement followed by Beast Boy

"And good luck on your date!" exclaimed the prizeman making Beast Boy blush

"Oh Beast Boy thank you so much!" thanked Starfire

"It was no problem Star, it was all thanks to my good luck charm" he said holding his necklace

"But the Junuvine gem does not provide the luck of good to its holder"

"It does to me"

"Why?"

"Because you gave it to me Starfire, the thought of you always gives me luck and with this I'll never lose it" he told her with a genuine smile

Starfire blushed at Beast Boy's words, she didn't know he thought of her in such a way. She jumped a little at her hand being grabbed and held by his.

"You're important to me Starfire… I can never imagine my life without you"

Starfire didn't know what came over her, but she started leaning in as did Beast Boy and as their lips were centimeters from touching they were interrupted again by a coughing noise. They turned to see Raven.

"Oh hello friend Raven"

"Sup Ray Ray" Beast Boy was blasted away by her black magic

"We need to talk" she said to Starfire "Now"

"Hey, what about me?" asked Beast Boy but shut his mouth after getting a sense of creepy menacing aura from Raven "Right, girl talk, I understand, I'll go see how Cy's doing" he hurried away from them

"What is it you wish to have the talk of girls about?" asked Starfire

"It's about what you almost did with Beast Boy" she got a confused tilted head as her response "You almost kissed him"

"Oh"

"Your dating Robin, remember?"

"I apologize, but what Beast Boy had said… I never heard Robin say such things before"

Raven sensed her thoughts and knew that anywhere "You have feelings for him"

"Maybe some… but I am not sure"

"I understand, but please try not to do it again, for Robin"

"I understand"

"Alright, I'll see you later" said Raven flying away to who knows where

Starfire looked on to see Beast Boy laughing at Cyborgs frustration at a silly game making her smile

_Flashback End_

Starfire entered her room heading to her bed where her stuffed cupid polar bear was. She grabbed it and hugged it tightly shedding a tear. She laid on her bed remembering her fond memories with her not so green friend and shed more tears whispering "Goodnight Beast Boy"

**At Garfield's apartment**

Garfield took off his clothes and laid in bed holding the necklace in his hands, remembering his fond memories with his orange skinned crush and shed more tears whispering "Goodnight Star"

**The Next Morning**

Garfield woke up at 5:00 doing his usual morning routine and headed straight to the dojo. He entered The Golden Dragon Dojo and headed straight to the back into his sensei's living quarters "Morning sensei" Garfield greeted

"Morning Garfield-san, or should I say Midnight Wolf-san" said Kenichi with a smirk

"How did-"

Kenichi took out his phone and showed him a video taken of him saving Terra

"Uh… didn't think you'd carry one of those sensei"

"Just because I'm old doesn't mean I cannot have the latest technology your generation has"

"Point Taken"

"I am not angry with you Garfield-san, but please be careful" pleaded Kenichi to his pupil who he saw as a son

"Don't worry sensei I'll be fine, you did train me after all" both Garfield and Kenichi smiled at each other "Oh and I got this for you" Garfield took out a bento, a Japanese lunch box, and gave it to his sensei

Kenichi took the bento and opened it making him smile from what was inside it "Ah teriyaki squid tentacles and chopped sushi on the side, my favorite, arigato Garfield-san"

"It was nothing sensei, I'm just glad you're happy"

**Outside**

Terra was walking with her friend Tiffany again who kept asking her about the lone hero who saved her life last night

"So how was it? Did those pigs hurt you? Was he like Batman? Was he hot? Did he kiss you?"

"Tiff calm down, you're going to overdo yourself from excitement"

"You're right, sorry Terra, so?"

Terra sighed knowing she had no choice "It was scary, but became amazing when he arrived, no they didn't get to, sort of but not as scary, kind of and no"

"Cool" said Tiffany "Oh look it's the cute dojo guy again" Tiffany pointed out

Terra looked over to see the cute guy in the dojo

"How about you ask him out?"

"Tiffany!" yelled Terra blushing madly red

"What he's cute, besides he looks like he's around our and he waved at you yesterday, that means he's totally into you"

"I don't know"

"Either you go for him or I'll just take the chance myself" she decided against that when Terra gave her a death glare "Or not, heh heh"

**At Titans Tower**

"Hey guys check this out" yelled Cyborg in the center room

"What is it Cyborg?" asked Robin as he, Raven and Starfire entered the room

"Looks like we got some competition" he said showing the team the news

"And it seems that we have a new hero in Jump City" announced the anchorwoman "Going by the name the Midnight Wolf, this hooded hero fought and defeated a group of thugs saving an innocent young lady"

"Isn't that Terra?" asked Raven

"Yeah, but this Midnight Wolf character sounds interesting" said Robin

"Midnight Wolf, man what kind of hero name is that?" said Cyborg

"One that Beast Boy would say is the coolest one for a hero" said Starfire

Everyone turned to look at her

"Starfire, I know you miss him, so do I" said Cyborg

"We all do" assured Raven

"I know" was all she replied, and then she noticed something as the news freeze framed on the Midnight Wolf showing the front of his body and around his neck was the necklace she gave to Beast Boy on his birthday a couple of months ago 'Beast Boy'

"How about we all go to the pier tonight" suggested Cyborg "I'll bet that will cheer you up?"

Starfire was too engrossed in the footage of her friend

"Starfire" Stafire jumped a bit hearing her name "Are you alright?" asked Robin

"Oh yes, I believe a time of amusement is an excellent suggestion"

"Okay?"

**Later at the Golden Dragon Dojo, Nighttime**

"Night sensei"

"Garfield-san wait" Garfield did so to see his sensei give him a flak collar jacket that was white with a black cross on the front left side, the number one on the side of the shoulder and black line going around each bicep and one on the collar "What's this?"

"A gift, for my favorite student"

Garfield blushed and took the jacket putting it on and felt something in the front pocket. Taking it out Garfield found it was money "Sensei?"

"It's a bonus for all the hard work you put into helping out around the dojo" Kenichi said with a smile

"Sensei I can't take this"

"I insist Garfield-san, go have fun"

Garfield smiled at his sensei's generosity "Thank you sensei"

"My pleasure Garfield-san, no go and do what teenagers do, have fun"

Garfield smiled and thanked his sensei one last time "Now what should I do with this wad of cash?" he asked himself, until he set his eyes on the amusement park at the pier "Sensei did say have fun"

**Later at the amusement park**

Garfield was looking out into the ocean while enjoying some cotton candy 'The Ocean looks so beautiful with the moon out' he thought then looked to his side to see a certain someone observing the beauty of the Ocean as well 'Starfire.' She was already here so Garfield decided to go and talk to her, but suddenly a crash was heard in the amusement park meaning that the reunion had to wait, so he ran to a hidden place and got dressed in his hood, after getting dressed Garfield or the Midnight Wolf ran to the crime scene to see some familiar faces.

The H.I.V.E Five

Gizmo, See-More and Kyd Wykkyd were blasting at game stands while Billy Numerous and his multiple selves played a game of shoot out and Mammoth was eating every piece of food in sight

Wolf just looked at them with an angry look on his face, these were the guys who ruined his life as a Titan and it was about time they pay. Thinking smart Wolf went to the nearest container of water and dumped it on the floor where it spread to the Billy Numerous' and grabbed a nearby electric wire and with the help of water conducted electricity that shocked the Billy Numerous' leaving a single unconscious Billy Numerous.

Kyd Wykkyd sense another presense and tried to land a sneak attack only to get back fisted in the face and was made unconscious by the Vulcan shoulder squeeze technique

"Hey Kyd check it out, a ring tossing game" said See-More turning to Kyd only to see he wasn't there "Kyd?"

"AH" Gizmo screamed

See-More turned around to see that Gizmo vanished too "Gizmo?" See-More changed his optical to heat sensor and found Gizmo unconscious hanging to a pole by his underwear "Ouch, that's one nasty wedgie" See-More felt someone tap his shoulder and when he turned around he was punched in his giant eye breaking his optical vision "AH MY EYE!" he screamed in agony on the ground

Wolf then felt and heard some mumbling to see Mammoth charging at him and managed to grab him

"Gotcha runt" said Mammoth trying to crush him in a bear hug

Wolf remained calm even though he was in pain, but he remembered a lesson his sensei taught him 'Always find a way to unbalance your opponent' so he struggled and manage to free his right arm sucked on his index finger and deliver to Mammoth one of the most cruelest of all techniques

A Wet Willie

Mammoth freaked out and let go of Wolf who grabbed Mammoth's arm and with all his strength, tossed Mammoth at a stand.

Wolf charged at Mammoth and started punching his face repeatedly

"That's enough" said a voice

Wolf turned around to see Robin "Sorry, guess I got a little carried away"

Robin nodded "Nice work"

"Thank you" Wolf started to head out

"Where did you come from?" asked Robin

"That's personal, but I guess you deserve to know, a jungle" he answered walking away

"Well that was a strange answer" said Cyborg making it to the crime scene with Raven

"Yeah…has anyone seen Starfire?" asked Robin

Cyborg and Raven shook their heads no as a response

**With Garfield**

Garfield made it home and was on the roof sitting on a lawn chair looking on at the city while drinking some sodas "Man that fight was tiring" he commented stretching his limbs and lying back down on the lawn chair only to see a floating Starfire in front of his face

Silence

"So where are the others?" Garfield asked

"Possibly looking for me" Starfire answered

"So it's just you?"

"Yes" she answered sitting on the lawn chair next to his "Why did you leave?" she asked

"Look at me, I'm useless without my powers" he answered sitting up "I'm no Titan"

"Yes you are" Starfire protested "You answered the call for help and stopped the criminals, like a true Titan"

"Thanks for trying to cheer me up Star, but without my powers I can't be part of the team"

"Yes you can Beast Boy, you don't need your powers back, you can-"

"What? Be a rip off of Robin? Sorry Star, but that's not going to happen and it's Garfield, Garfield Logan"

"Bea- Garfield, you aren't a rip off of Robin, you are you and no one can be you" she gave him a hug which he hesitantly returned

"Thank you Star"

"You are most welcome Garfield"

The two let go of each other and looked onto the view of the bright city

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" said Starfire

"Yeah" he looked at her "But you are much more beautiful than anything on this planet"

Starfire looked at Logan surprised with a blush

'This looks like a good time to have some fun' thought Garfield "You know God must be generous to me for letting an angel keep me company"

Starfire blushed madly at the compliment and tried to avoid eye contact so she wouldn't be embarrassed

"You know I never really liked the color pink" Garfield pointed to her cheeks then pointed at her eyes "Green was always my favorite color and it looks really good on you"

Starfire blushed a shade of cherry red and managed to speak out a little thank you

"You know it's funny"

Starfire looked at Garfield wondering what he's talking about

"When you first told us your name, I thought it would've been Phoenix because of your undying beauty"

Something came over Starfire, as if on instinct she cupped Garfield's face, which surprised him, and leaned in and finally kissed him

Garfield was shocked, but returned the kiss nonetheless.

It was as if time stopped itself, the world and it's problems were all gone, the only thing that mattered was them, feeling the others touch, warmth and heartbeat. After one long passionate kiss that actually lasted ten minutes (Damn) they broke the kiss and looked deeply into each other's eyes not realizing it had started raining eight minutes ago. They kept staring at each other's eyes, Garfield kept staring into her emerald eyes and Starfire into his smoked brown ones, they were about to lean in to kiss again, but the thunder awoke them from their trance and the two realized what they were doing.

Starfire released her grasp on Garfield's face and apologized "I must leave now and return back to the others" she said starting to float away

"See ya Star" he said with a sad tone "Can you please keep this a secret"

"I promise Garfield"

"Thank you Star"

She left flying back to Titans Tower and kept touching her lips 'He was… incredible' she thought with a smile

Back on the roof top Garfield just kept looking on as she flew away until she was out of sight.

"Damn it Robin" he cursed "I could've had a chance right now." Garfield grabbed the soda cans and left the roof back into his apartment room

**At Titans Tower**

Starfire flew down the hallway to her room with a smile

"Starfire where have you been?" asked a concerned Robin seeing her float his way

"With a friend" she simply said floating pass him. Starfire entered her room and got dressed in her pajamas which was a night gown and flew over to her bed where Silky was sleeping at the foot of the bed and grabbed her cupid bear and started hugging it with much affection

**At Garfield's apartment**

Garfield took a refreshing shower after he got inside and dressed in his Pjs which was just his underwear and lied on the bed holding his necklace

**At both Locations**

"Goodnight Garfield" said Starfire before falling asleep in her bed

"Goodnight Starfire" said Garfield before falling asleep in his bed

The two slept that night dreaming of each other having a fun time at the amusement park and kissing on the roof again

End of chapter 2

Wow that was pretty long well I hope you enjoyed it

Takeshi1225 out


	3. School, Fighting and Life

Garfield Logan the Midnight Wolf

Chapter 3: School, Fighting and Life

Garfield woke up with a good mood and a big smile on his face. He did his usual routine and walked to the dojo in a good mood and entered chiming "Morning sensei"

"Morning Garfield-san, you seem very happy today"

"You bet"

"Does this have to do with a girl?"

"Yeah… how'd you know?"

"I'm know much Garfield-san, especially when it comes to the look of being love smitten" Kenichi answered his student with a smile

"Sensei have I ever told you how awesome you are?"

"Not much, but you could mention it more often"

"Understood" he dropped his duffle bag and grabbed the broom "I'll go clean up the dojo"

**Outside**

Terra and Tiffany were walking pass the dojo again when they realized the dojo guy inside was cleaning while singing

"Well looks like cutie's in a good mood" said Tiffany taking out her phone and taking a video of the singing boy

"Tiff what is wrong with you?!"

"I don't know, I'm just always hyper"

Terra not wanting her best friend to possibly humiliate the boy, she took Tiffany's phone away

"Terra WTH?!"

"You'll get this back when you learn to use it responsibly" Terra grabbed Tiffany's hand and dragged her all the way to school

**Inside**

"_Treasure!"_

Oh Dear God

"_That is what you are! Yeah you're my golden star!"_

Let's see what the Titans are up to

**Titan's Tower**

Starfire awoke from her slumber and she was in a great mood, she looked at her cupid bear and hugged it tightly remembering the man who gave it to her, she remembered all that had happened yesterday that it made her fly in the air and dance with her cupid bear

"Okay, I know you've done some bizarre cheerful stuff before, but this is a new" said Raven coming into Starfire's room

"Raven, isn't today not wonderful!" Starfire exclaimed with such cheer

"I'm not sure, it's only morning"

"Mornings are wondrous"

"Not my mornings"

"Then let me help with the Earth custom of doing your hair"

"… Breakfast is on the table" Raven simply said leaving

Starfire flew down to get dressed and once she got ready for the day she saw Silky try to eat her cupid bear "No Silky" she took her bear away "This was a gift given to me by your daddy" Starfire flew out of her room with the cupid bear in her arms. She flew into the center room with her smile still evident of her face and showing no signs of disappearing "Good Morning Friends"

"Morning Starfire" greeted Robin

"Morning Star" greeted Cyborg

And Raven just stayed silent drinking her coffee

"Hey Starfire where did you get that bear?" asked Robin

"Isn't that the one BB won for you at the amusement park on his birthday?" asked Cyborg

Starfire nodded back with her huge smile "Yes, it is my most prized possession"

Robin stopped eating his breakfast; he thought the necklace he gave her on their anniversary was her most prized possession, now he wasn't hungry "I'll be in the training room" Robin started to head out

"You're going to throw up" informed Raven but Robin just kept walking out the door

"Is something wrong with Robin?" asked Starfire with concern

"His eggs were probably overcooked" lied Cyborg "So that bear is your most prized possession" Starfire nodded in response 'Man if BB was here to see this'

"Don't tell me you're going to drag that thing everywhere" said Raven

"No of course not, I do not wish to take the chance for it to be harmed" she told her friend as she looked at the bear "it is too valuable to me" she said smiling at it and giving it a hug

This actually didn't surprise Raven

Lately Starfire had been getting closer to Beast Boy and had been showing affection, some that she never had for Robin. Ever since this whole mess happened Starfire had been showing her full affection for Beast Boy, if the persistence of his finding and the bear were anything to show for. All Raven hoped was that Robin wasn't going to suffer too much from this.

"You know I wonder where the little green dude is" said Cyborg hoping his best friend was okay where ever he was.

**At The Golden Dragon Dojo**

"SCHOOL?! ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" screamed a surprised Garfield

Both he and Kenichi were sitting at the Japanese style table discussing some things

"Yes I am" Kenichi replied calmly "You see I may teach you lessons that help with your growth, but there are subjects that I cannot teach you that school can, so you must go"

Garfield still didn't like it… but he trusted his master, so he will do what he says "Hai master… I trust you"

"Arigato Garfield-san, you will leave tomorrow"

"What about my work at dojo?" Garfield asked with concern, plus he loved the dojo, it was his home after all even though he doesn't sleep there anymore

"Don't worry about it" Kenichi reassured "I may be old, but I can still move around as quickly as you"

Both Garfield and Kenichi smiled at each other, and then they heard a few people come through the door

"Well, it's about time we get to work, ne?" Kenichi said with a smile rising from his seat

Garfield smiled and stood from his seat as well "You know it"

**That Night**

Garfield walked out of the dojo walking his usual route back home when he bumped into someone making the person fall down "Oh man I am so sorry" Garfield apologized extending his hand to the person who grabbed it

"No it was totally my fault" said the person grabbing Garfield's hand a being lifted up "It won't happen again" said the person

Garfield looked at the person and saw it was the one person he wanted to talk to for years 'Terra'

Terra looked at who she bumped into to see it was the cute boy from the dojo "Oh I'm sorry uh…"

"Garfield, the name's Garfield Logan" Garfield introduced himself with a smile

"I'm Terra" she introduced herself with a smile as well

"Radical name" Garfield complimented

"Thanks, sorry I can't say the same for your name" Terra then realized her mistake "I'm sorry I didn't mean that!"

"Hey it's alright, I know Garfield isn't a manly name" Garfield admitted with no malice towards Terra "Just call me Logan then"

"Okay… Logan"

"See, much better" Garfield smiled at her

"Yeah way better" Terra smiled back "So what school do you go to?"

"I don't go to school actually, well atleast not yet"

"Oh"

Both Garfield and Terra stood there staring at each other's eyes and started to lean into each other bringing their lips coming closer to each other, until a car sped pass them and honked it's horn loudly breaking them out of their trance and bringing them back to reality

"Um, I better head home" said Terra with a blush

"Me too" replied Garfield with a blush as well "It was nice meeting you Terra"

"You too Garfield~" Terra teased with a smirk

"Okay you get that one for free" he playfully warned her making Terra giggle

"Well I'll see you around Logan" Terra said heading back to her home

"Yeah" he said "See ya Terra" Garfield headed back home

**The Next Morning**

Garfield arrived at school and his first thought… Boring

He may have learned new things, but he'd hardly call them interesting, what was real interesting was how to stun people with just your thumb and index finger, man his sensei is so cool

We see Garfield in gym with a plain white t-shirt and black shorts and lucky for him Terra was in his gym class and as he started talking with her the coach blew his whistle and announced that today's activity was, Bombardment or better known as Dodgeball.

One by one Garfield's team was taken down and he was left against six players on the opposing team who grinned at him maliciously because they wanted to beat on the new kid.

Garfield was obviously not intimidated by them considering he's gone up against a good amount of dangerous foes, Trigon for one who was a demonic universal overlord who conquered and destroyed worlds and if that wasn't intimidating then what the hell is, right?

The six threw the dodge balls at Garfield who remained calm and just as the balls neared him he pulled of the legendary Matrix lean back dodge technique, but raised himself up to grab the last ball which he caught. Everyone looked at him wide eyed, including the six opponents with some of them getting nervous, which they should, since it was now Garfield's turn. With his skills Garfield threw the ball with strength and accuracy and nailed his first target, knocking him out of the court which made everyone's jaws drop. The remaining five turned towards Garfield who was holding two of the balls in his hands and the rest of the three were by his feet

Yep, those five were screwed.

And with such speed Garfield threw the balls straight at the five and as if it were in slow motion the balls had impacted the five and they fell to the floor ending the game. A moment of silence was around the room until Garfield's team cheered for the amazing victory and picked him up chanting his name, which was Logan since Terra was the one who started chanting first. Well looks like Garfield was a pretty cool guy now.

**Lunch: Outside**

After gym Garfield and Terra started hanging out, this was a dream come true for Garfield, right now they were outside at the back of the school in the courtyard having lunch, but sadly their lunch was going to be interrupted.

The six guys who played against Garfield walked up to him and Terra and they didn't look happy at all. "Hey dork!" said a dark haired boy with his hair combed back "We gotta bone to pick with you"

"Oh no, not Ran" mumbled Terra

"Hey didn't you hear me?! I said we gotta bone to pick with you" the guy called Ran said

"Yeah I heard" replied Garfield

"Then you know what happens next"

"Yes, but today is my first day and I don't want to get in trouble, that wouldn't be good on my permanent record"

"You're a chump!" Ran insulted

"If I am then how come I took you down first at gym" Garfield asked rhetorically

Ran was starting to get ticked by Garfield's cool attitude "Why are you even hanging out with this guy Terra?" Ran asked Terra

"Because unlike a lot of guys here at this school he's nice, unlike you"

"Oh you want nice huh?" Ran grabbed Terra's wrist "I'll show you nice baby"

"Hey let me go" Terra said trying to get out of his grip

Garfield not wanting to see Terra get involved, grabbed Ran's wrist tightly making him let go of Terra's hand and then he punched him in the chest making him fly across the courtyard. Knowing what this was going to lead to Garfield stood up and said "Now leave or else this is going to get ugly", but just as he predicted the other five were ready to fight. "Terra" he said getting her attention "go, I don't want you to get involved"

Terra nodded and ran to a safe place to let Garfield do his thing

Just as Terra left one of the other bullies went to punch Garfield, but he swerved around it and kneed him in the gut knocking the air out of him and then he grabbed him and threw him at one of the others who tried to tackle him sending the two down on the ground.

Another ran after him only to get kicked across the face by Garfield that made him crash against the floor.

Another one ran at Garfield with his fist cocked back, but Garfield jumped over him and landed behind him then karate chopped his neck knocking him out and then he punched the last one in the face breaking his nose.

The last one was smart enough to call it quits after that, so he ran away towards the nurse's office to get his nose checked up

Ran stood up and ran after Garfield trying to punch and kick him, but he just kept hitting air as Garfield kept dodging all his attacks, until he grabbed both his fists and head-butted him in his head and then grabbed his head and kneed him in the same spot he head-butted him and then jumped in the air put both his hands together like one giant fist and then slammed it down on Ran's head knocking him out. Seeing their leader was knocked out, the three conscious bullies ran away while one of them grabbed the unconscious one.

Everyone who was at the courtyard who saw the fight were wide eyed, because Ran and his gang were supposed to be toughest gang in school, but the new kid came around and took them all down single handedly. Only one thing could be done at this point. Cheer.

Everyone cheered for Garfield again, for not beating those six once but twice

Garfield saw Terra on the sideline and starting walking to her "You okay?"

"Am I okay? You just took those guys down mercilessly" Garfield looked a little down "That was awesome!" Garfield looked surprised "Those jerks have been messing with the school's students and image for a long time and you just came and took them down like they were a tower of blocks, you are so cool" Garfield was actually happy that he didn't scare Terra again back when he was Beast Boy.

All the students then once again lifted Garfield into the air and started chanting his last name again, thanks to Terra of course, Garfield was officially cool

**After School**

After school Garfield started to head towards the Golden Dragon Dojo. Today was actually pretty good, except for the part when he got detention for beating up Ran and his boys, but what'd you expect. As he walked to his master's dojo he saw smoke coming from where the dojo was, which meant now was the time to bolt towards the dojo. As he made it to the dojo he saw some thugs started burning down the dojo "HEY!" the thugs who were wearing ski masks turned to him and started to attack him since he was a witness. They were easy to handle, all he had to do was punch, kick. Swerve and counter against them and they were down like lights, but they were the least of his problems, Garfield ran inside the burning dojo to find his master, he had a gut feeling his master was still inside. As he made it to the back he saw his master on the floor coughing with the left side of his body burnt "SENSEI!" Garfield screamed running to his master's side picking him up and running out the dojo. As soon as he got out he started doing CPR on Kenichi, he was at it for almost five minutes, but there were no signs of him responding "Come on Sensei, FIGHT!" but Kenichi was showing no signs of life. A few minutes later the fire department made it on the scene along with a pair of ambulances, seeing Kenichi the paramedics rushed to his aid. They placed him in the ambulance "I'm coming too" said Garfield "Listen son, we-"

"Please… he's all I have" Garfield begged the paramedic who thought about it and decided to allow Garfield to come

**At the Hospital**

It's been a week now since the incident and Kenichi still had not awaken, he was placed in a comatose state, it turns out that somehow the gas valve in the dojo was sabotaged, probably by one of those ski masked chumps. When Kenichi smelled the gas he most possibly tried to fix the problem, but when the masked gang came back they started to 'light' the place up and with the fire added into the equation the gas ignited and burnt Kenichi leaving him in a coma with burnt marks around his left side, most likely leaving scars.

Garfield wanted to find these bastards and teach them a lesson, but Kenichi taught him that vengeance wasn't the answer, no matter how tempting, but that didn't mean he wouldn't hate them.

The police had explained to Garfield that the mysterious gang that had burnt down the Golden Dragon Dojo were known as the Leather Heads, a gang known for arson all around Jump City. The Titans had always wondered who had been causing the random hot spots in the city. The Leather Heads have been extorting people with businesses to pay them for protection, when Kenichi refused their 'help' they threatened him, but obviously when it came to hand-to-hand combat Kenichi overpowered them, but the Leather Heads are known for their stubborn attitude as much as their love of fire, this lead to the tragic event that had befallen a week ago.

Garfield always came to the hospital during visiting to check on his master's current medical situation, but there was still no sign of recovery.

"Excuse me" asked a nurse coming into the room "But I'm afraid visiting hours are over"

Garfield stood up and touched Kenichi's hand one last time before he turned around and left. As he walked down the streets to his apartment he just kept on thinking, what would've happened if he was there? Would he have stopped them? Would have been in the same state as his master? Would Kenichi have been alright? Would Kenichi have not been in a coma? Or would he have been in a worse state? Many questions kept running in his mind, but one thing was for sure, he couldn't stop thinking of making those Leather Head pricks pay. As he made it to the front door of his apartment he was about to put the keys in the keyhole when he noticed that his door was already opened. Now back in the day Garfield would've thought it was some idiot burglar who made a mistake by forgetting to close the door, but thanks Kenichi he knew that this was actually a way of the intruder saying he wants to talk. Garfield carefully snuck in to see a man standing at his window overlooking the view.

"I've been expecting you Beast Boy"

Garfield's eyes went wide and he gotten in his battle stance "Who are you and how do you know who I was?"

"Well we have met before" the mysterious man turned around to reveal he was an old 'acquaintance' of his

"Slade"

"Please, call me Deathstroke"

"You got a lot of nerve coming here"

"I just came to talk, and of course test your skill" suddenly Slade charged at Garfield sending punches, kicks and chops, but Garfield kept dodging. Garfield sent a punch, but Deathstroke grabbed his fist, but Garfield anticipated this so he jumped on his arm and used one of his legs to kick Deathstrokes masked face and then placed his hands firmly on the floor and used his legs to twist Deathstrokes arm making him fall on the floor and just as Garfield was going to do an axe kick on him, but Deathstroke managed to dodge it and stood up again in a battle stance "Impressive" Deathstoke complimented "Not even Robin managed to land a blow on me on our first hand-to-hand battle" Garfield then started to chuckle "Am I missing something?"

"No, it's just I expected sooner or later that someone would compare me to Robin, didn't think it be you" Garfield then picked up a lamp that fell a few moments ago with his foot and kicked it towards Deathstroke who destroyed it by kicking it, but after doing so he saw that Garfield had vanished.

It was quiet… to quiet… how cliché

Suddenly a butcher knife was tossed behind Deathstroke, but he saw it coming and dodge it, but Garfield anticipated this and tried a roundhouse air kick on him, but Deathstroke saw it coming and grabbed Garfield's leg tossing him at a bookcase, but Deathstroke failed to see the knife that Garfield had in his hand that he threw at the lamp above Deathstrokes head, but he managed to avoid it falling on his head

"I must say I'm impressed, not only are you skilled, but you also adapted to your environment" Deathstroke compliment "You're just what I need"

"What do you want from me?" Garfield asked as he got up

"I need a little mercenary work from the Midnight Wolf"

"The Midnight Wolf does not help scum like you" Garfield answered narrowing his eyes at Deathstroke

"That I already know, but if I offered something in return"

"There is nothing you can offer me for doing your dirty work"

"Actually there is" Deathstroke answered calmly "I could bring you master back to full health"

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" Garfield yelled kicking a book at Deathstroke

Deathstroke caught the book with ease "It's not a lie, I could help you bring Kenichi back into a conscious state"

"How?" Deathstroke took out a vile and showed it to Garfield "What is that?"

"There's no specific name for it, but let's just call in 'Nerve'"

"What's it do?"

"It enters the body's nervous system providing jolts into the nerves themselves restarting the body again, works wonders for those in a coma"

"How'd you get it?"

"Let's just say I know of a supplier who sells these for top dollar"

"So you stole it"

"I never said that"

"You never said you didn't either"

"Granted" Deathstroke admitted "but it's the only thing that can save Kenichi's life… do we have a deal?"

"…Fine I'll help"

"Really? I thought you'd needed a little more convincing"

"I've looked over my options, it seems trusting you is the only one I got at this point" Garfield admitted

"Smart boy, Kenichi really did teach you well"

"Actually if he knew what I was doing he would be very disappointed"

"Don't worry Garfield, everything will turn out fine, I am a man of my word" Deathstroke put the vile back in his pocket and then took out a not and placed it on one of the apartment tables "These are instructions, follow them carefully, once you have succeeded in doing this part I will provide you with another task, once finished with all that I have given you, I will keep my end of the deal and Kenichi will be up and healthy in no time… well minus the burn scars he has" Deathstroke then took to the shadows and said "Goodluck Wolf"

Once Garfield knew he was alone, the first thing he did was threw the book case on the floor, flipped a few tables and kicked a chair to relieve the last bit of anger he had left. Once he was done he grabbed the note Deathstroke left behind, it seemed he wanted to collect machinery to build some sort of weapon or device, as much as he didn't want to do it, trusting Deathstroke was his only option, the authorities couldn't help, the hospital wasn't doing much good for his master and the Titans… he couldn't deal with them right now, maybe not ever. So sadly this was only thing he could do

The Midnight Wolf was officially a mercenary and not for the right people

He just hoped his master could forgive him

End of Chapter 3

Lot of tension going on

Sorry it took so long hoped you liked it

Takeshi1225 out


	4. Getting your hands dirty

Garfield Logan the Midnight Wolf

Chapter 4: Getting your hands dirty

Another week had pasted, which meant it had been a month since Garfield's role as Beast Boy came to an end. Garfield was sitting on the lawn chair drinking soda just thinking about the hell his life has been. He wasn't Beast Boy anymore, he wasn't with the Titans, he has no job and his master was still in a coma. Kenichi… the man who took Garfield in, who taught him things that a father would teach him… A Father… He never really experienced having one considering his own died back when he was three. Kenichi took the role and made Garfield the man he was now… and the sad part was… he might never wake up.

The doctors had told Garfield that Kenichi most likely will never awaken from his comatose state.

Garfield was angry, he never would have thought that he could actually get this angry. In his left hand he held the piece of paper that Deathstroke had given him a week ago. As he looked at the paper then back at the city he whispered "Desperation is an emotional state that is only known by fools… and I have to be the biggest one of them all"

**Wayne Enterprises, Jump City**

Guards were stationed everywhere, their job was to protect Wayne Industries' technology, an assignment that seemed easy, but really wasn't. Down beneath the ground a hooded figure traveled down in the sewers, a dark and nose wrenching place, but excellent for a man who is akin to stealth, especially for his special assignment. As he travelled to his destination he thought about what he was about to do. Is he really going to this level? Was it worth it? Could he live with himself after it was over? Was he really this… desperate?

Desperation is an emotional state that is only known by fools… and is one of them

He stopped

He made it to his destination

Above ground in a quiet room, there was no one around and no security

A perfect place to start

Beneath the concrete, a heat source from below was melting through the floor. After about five minutes there was a hole in the floor and out from the hole came the hooded figure. He walked forward to the upper level, but of course there was a camera watching his every move.

A man watching the monitors saw the hooded figure in the lower basement and was about to press the alert button, but just as he was about to do so his world turned dark.

The hooded figure stuck to the shadows, right now he was on level 4, he wanted to get to level 30. The whole place was filled with guards, he couldn't walk through the halls, the stairs pass level 10 might be a bit risky and the elevator was out of the question, so that only left one option. The air vents.

Once the hooded figure arrived to level 5 he located an air vent where he carefully separated the cover from the wall and crawled inside. He made some wrong turns here and there, but he had arrived at his destination, the 28th level. His target floor most likely had many alarms and high security so he couldn't take the vent there, so he came to the 28th floor, where the employ lounge was. He sneaked pass multiple guards and made it to the doors of the employ lounge. The hooded figure slowly opened the door a bit to see a guard there through the crack of the door.

The guard was had been drinking some coffee to get a speed boost from the caffeine and to get a break from wearing the helmet all the guards were assigned to wear. Just as he was starting relaxing, his world turned black.

The hooded figure managed to knock the guard out and inspected what he had that was of use to him. It turns out that the guard he knocked out was a higher up compared to the many others, which would explain why his armor was bulkier than the others. He took the guards I.D. and key card, but he had a gut feeling that he probably needed to bring the guy's unconscious body.

It was difficult considering he had to go through two levels that had a good amount of guards, but he managed to get to level 30 with the unconscious guard on his shoulder. There were cameras there so he took out some shuriken he managed to get and threw that a one each not missing once. As it seemed the coast was clear he quickly went to the security door that needed a keycard for it to open, lucky for him he had it. As he walked in all the security beyond the first wave point had turned off, which allowed him to go to the second security door required identification which, thanks to the unconscious guard on his shoulder, he had. The door opened and the security beyond that had shut down and as he traveled down the hall to the final security door which had an eye scan on it, hooray for gut feelings. He carefully opened the guard's eye and placed it on the eye scanner which fortunately, or unfortunately seeing as he never wanted to do this in the first place, opened the final door which revealed a room covered with lasers beams that could detect and possibly kill any life form, in the middle of the room lied a piece of machinery on a pedestal.

"Careful now" said a voice only the hooded person could hear "The floors and walls have sensors"

"So there's no way of me getting into the room" said the hooded figure

"I believe the equipment I provided for you will be exceptionally useful for this situation" the hooded figure looked at his hands revealing gloves made of impressive technology "Point both hands at the ceiling now" the hooded figure did as he was told "Grapple wires, GO!" wires shot out of the gloves wrists and straight to the ceiling. Once they were attached to the ceiling the wires started bringing the hooded figure up to the ceiling and once he made it to the top he firmly placed his hands and feet onto the ceiling and he was stuck onto it like spider to it's web "Now move on" the hooded figure started crawling on the wall towards the middle of the room. Once he made to the center of the room the voice said "Let go of the ceiling" and he did so then heard the voice say "Anti-gravity boots, ON!" suddenly the hooded man was floating in the air, if anyone was around they'd probably confuse him for a ghost. The hooded figure floated down to the pedestal and was about to grab the machine until the voice spoke again "Hold on" the hooded figure stopped what he was doing and wondered why he was ordered to cease, until all the security in the room was disabled which got him confused "Now, take the machine and go, you have two minutes to exit the building" without needing anything else the hooded figure grabbed the piece of tech and ran out of the room as fast as he could, he ran up the many stories of Wayne industries avoiding guards along the way until he made it to the roof, but he kept on running until he jumped off the building.

"Rocket boots, ON!" he yelled making his boots fire flames making him jet across the sky "This better be worth it" he said to himself

**Later at an unknown location**

A man stood in front of a railing getting a good view of the city "You came back in record time" he said to the hooded figure who walked towards him

"Yeah I know" the hooded figure said tossing the tech to the man "Now give me the 'Nerve' Deathstroke" he commanded

"Not so fast Wolf, we're not done yet" answered Deathstroke

"YOU SAID-"

"I said that once you were done with this part I would give you another task, I am a man of my word remember"

Wolf just stared at Deathstroke "You better be telling the truth" Wolf started to walk away "Or I'll guarantee we'll finish what we started last week"

Deathstroke wasn't intimidated, but he knew that in the future Garfield could be a problem, so he had to be on his toes "Before you say anything, if it's even possible, I am not intimidated by him" Deathstroke said to a figure hiding in the shadows "Although without a doubt he will become a problem in the future, but for now I have him right where I want him" the figure just stared at Deathstroke without saying a word "Strong and silent" Deathstroke said turning to the shadowy figure wasn't there "No wonder you recommended him"

**At Garfield's Apartment**

Garfield came walking upstairs to his room when he bumped into the super

"Hey Logan what's up" the man said cheerfully, he was middle aged, had brunette hair and had a bit of a gut

"Sup Mick" Garfield greeted him with a smile, he actually liked Mick, he was a nice guy, but mess with him and it won't end well "Here man" Garfield tossed him some cash his way which Mick caught

"You know it ain't due for another month right?"

"Yeah I know, but I like to do it early so I won't have to deal with it later" Garfield answered with a grin

"Are you sure? I mean sorry to bring this up, but with the dojo-"

"Don't worry about it Mick, I volunteer to help out at the local auto shop for cash, I don't get as much a sensei use to give me, but it still pay good money"

"Well if you're sure" Mick said putting the money in his pocket

"Night Mick" Garfield said heading upstairs to his part of the complex

"Yeah, night Logan" Mick said walking back into his home

Garfield went inside his home, walked over to his chair in the middle of the room, sat his butt down and turned on the tube

"If you are just joining us, Wayne Enterprises had been broken into by an unknown being" said the anchorwoman on the news "No casualties had occurred during said break in, but a high quality piece of tech had been, we had met with the president of Jump City's Wayne Enterprises, who had this to say"

"No comment" said a man with gray hair a beard and wearing a suit

"Investigators are searching high and low for any evidence, but none has been found, no prints, no DNA, not even any video surveillances had any evidence for all the video tapes and cameras had been tampered with"

""Tampered?" Garfield repeated "Did Deathstroke do something about that?" Garfield thought, but he brushed that thought out of his mind, Deathstroke was more of an observer, all he did to help Garfield during the heist was say some commands that activated his gears functions "If it wasn't Deathstroke, then who was it?" Garfield asked himself, suddenly he noticed a piece of paper on the same table Deathstroke left the previous one last time. He grabbed it and just glared at it for a moment before opening it. As he read it his eyes widened as he saw where his next assignment takes place "No… way…"

**Tokyo, Japan**

A carrier plane was flying over the city of Tokyo, inside was Wolf waiting inside thinking about the last time he was in Tokyo. He came as a hero with a family who became legends in said country and now he came back as a criminal with no one with an objective to steal a piece of valuable technology, it's kind of ironic if you think about it.

"Okay we're at the drop point" the pilot informed Wolf

Wolf got up and grabbed a parachute and made his way to the plane's door, but stopped for a moment and decided to ask the pilot something on his mind "You know why I'm doing this right? And for who?"

"Yeah… I do" answered the pilot

"Then why are you helping me?"

The pilot stood quiet for a minute before he answered "He's threatening to kill my family unless I assist him" Wolf nodded understandingly before he opened the door and jumped out of the plane. When he was gone the pilot put on the auto-pilot before getting up from his seat and walked toward the back of the plane opening the cargo room where someone was tied up, it was the real pilot. The real pilot looked up with worry as to what the imposter would do and he was right to worry as he saw a detonator in his hand "Sorry" the imposter said in a Russian accent "But we can't have any witnesses"

As Wolf was free falling he heard an explosion and looked up to see the plane explode and fall from the sky in a fiery inferno. He couldn't believe it, Deathstroke couldn't have done this, he said he was a man of his word… right? That didn't matter, he had to focus on the objective at hand, or else he was going to be a huge stain on Tokyo's pavement. As he dived down he saw his target, Mirimoto Industries, the one of the biggest and most successful ones in all of Japan when it came to technology and robotics. One he was close enough to the roof of the building he activated his parachute, but activated the anti-gravity function of his boots before he landed, the reason was that Deathstroke informed him that the roof had sensors on it.

He floated all the way towards a hatch window on the roof, "Careful now" Deathstroke said through Wolf's ear com "They placed a heat sensor on the hatch windows, allow me, power gloves: anti-heat signature procedure on."

Wolf then felt his hands go cold, it was the weirdest feeling he ever had, his hands felt dead, but he could still move them "Whoa" was all he could say.

"Proceed"

Wolf then placed his hands on the windows hatch and opened it, then floated inside the building. The security was tight, guards were posted everywhere, lots of cameras and he also saw what looked like robo-guards, man Tokyo knows how make good security. Wolf floated straight towards a wall and placed his hands on them and started crawling on the wall, he tried his best to avoid the security, but it was so tight that he almost got caught a couple of times. Things were starting to get difficult, he made it out of one room, but the next had more security, this was more difficult than he thought, but suddenly the alarm went off "Oh crap" he said thinking this was it

(All guards to floor twenty, an electro buster bot has been reprogrammed and is causing mayhem and adapting with other computers, we need all reinforcements there quickly) said a voice in the intercom in Japanese

All the guards left to floor twenty leaving Wolf with no obstacles in his way "Proceed to level thirty" Deathstroke said on Wolf ear com. Wolf quickly proceeded towards the thirtieth level of the building while having on his mind on what happened, first the tampered cameras and now this, it couldn't be that easy especially not in two multimillion business places with strong security. Deathstroke was hiding something and he would find out for another day, for now he had to get the next piece of tech. He made it to the thirtieth level and there all the security was off, now he knew something was up. As he carefully walked into the room, he saw the piece of tech there and there was no security surrounding it. He walked up to it and grabbed right out of the pedestal "That was easy… too easy" then he heard the doors of the room closing "OH SHIT!" he ran to the doors, but he was too late, he was trapped, he tried looking for a way out, but suddenly he heard something. He looked at the ground and saw a hatch open and rising from the floor was a giant robot as big as Bane "Holy shit" he said looking at the metaling marvel with awe.

The gigantic robot's eyes turned red and it started moving a couple of steps and then it dashed at Wolf, but he managed to dodge it just in time, but it was far from over. The giants head did a 180 degree turn and opened it's mouth and shot a laser at Wolf that he dodged quickly, but the robot dashed backwards and slammed Wolf throwing him into the opposite side of the room slamming him into the wall, breaking a rib or two. Wolf cursed and held his side all the while the robot stomped straight towards Wolf until he stopped in front of him and lifted both it's arms and slammed them down, but Wolf jumped out of the way.

"What's wrong with you" said Deathstroke "Fight back"

"I don't think you noticed, but I'm not Batman, I don't have any shiny painful toys" Wolf replied

"That's where you're wrong" Deathstroke corrected "strength enhancement power on" suddenly Wolf felt his gloves and boots get tighter.

As the robot dashed again, Wolf flipped over it, but delivered a punch to it's head when he was over it and as he landed, he noticed the bot had a dent at the top of it's head "Not bad" Wolf said with a smirk. The robot opened it's mouth again and started firing lasers at Wolf, as he dodged them he was trying to find a way to take this thing down before the rest of the building's security comes and makes things even more difficult for him. After dodging another laser he felt his broken rib start to give him more of an irritating pain so he held it giving the robot an advantage that it gladly took and shot another laser at him. Not having enough time dodge it, especially with the irritating rib pain, he crossed his arms into an X blocking his body from the blast, but he was shot back and had both his arms burnt to the third degree. Biting his tongue to hold in the screaming pain that wished to leave his mouth, Wolf slowly rised to his feet and glared at the gigantic killing machine, if he just kept banging heads with this mechanical marvel he would just get nowhere, but a twelve feet under in a Japanese cemetery, he had to think smart.

The robot itself looked like a gigantic humanoid-like being that wore bulky armor, but it had some openings, which gave him an idea. As the mechanized monster charged at him, Wolf put his hands up in the air and activated the grappling function pulling him to the ceiling saving him from the charge. Once the robot smashed into the wall, Wolf deactivated the grappling function and landed on the robots back he exclaimed "Electro Fists!" the gloves then burst with lightning surrounding it and then he jabbed it straight into an opening in the neck area. The robot was starting to malfunction as it's nervous system was beginning to overload from the overdose of too much electricity in it's system. Wolf was also feeling the electrical current in his system, or at least in his arm, he felt like his arm was going numb, his skin was burning a bit more and he felt his blood vessel could burst. This was definitely unpleasant, but luckily good fortune was on his side as after holding out for what felt like hours to him was actually almost a minute, the robot shut down "ELECTRO FISTS OFF!" he yelled then taking his fist out of the robots neck. He fell off the robot and onto his back breathing heavily, he took out the device from his hidden backpack that was hidden underneath his hooded cape and looked at it "Two down" he whispered. He looked straight at the ceiling to see a ventilation system, he grinned and grabbed his good luck charm and whispered "Thank you Starfire"

The building was on high alert as they learned that an intruder had stolen an important piece of technology that was needed to be taken back at all costs. On the roof out from a vent came the Midnight Wolf running off the building and floated down to an alley with the help of the anti-gravity function of his boots. All of the police force was patrolling the city for the thief, searching around every building, corner and alley, but they couldn't find any leads.

Down in the streets a young man with a white jacket with black designs on it with his backpack strapped around his left shoulder was walking down the street to his next destination. Garfield was trying to blend into the crowd as to not arouse the authorities' suspicions, his heart was racing, not because he was not only in a different country, but a different continent, but also because off what he did the last time he came to Tokyo, the things he did just a few hours ago which was a big contrast to his actions almost two years ago made him want to throw up.

"Oi!"(Hey!) exclaimed a random citizen pointing at the top of a building "Soke Made Mite!"(Look Up There!)

(Sorry if the Japanese isn't perfect)

Everyone, including Garfield, looked up to where the stranger was pointing to see a hooded figure on the roof holding what looked like a piece of tech. Garfield's eyes widened, there on the roof was the Midnight Wolf, same look, height and body, it was unbelievable. The Tokyo authorities started chasing after the hooded criminal as he jumped from building to building with ease. With the fuzz chasing a fake, Garfield was in the clear so he could travel to his next destination without worry, but Garfield couldn't get the thought of who exactly that was, at least he knew that Deathstroke did have someone else assist him, but the question was why?

**Later at an unknown location**

The real Midnight Wolf walked towards Deathstroke and tossed the second piece of tech to him "What's next?"

"Don't get too hasty Wolf, you're wounded and weak" warned Deathstroke "if you go to the next heist so quickly, I guarantee you won't survive." Wolf didn't want to admit it, but he was right, so he just left and waited for the next job. "It's too bad he's not on our side" Deathstroke said to a figure in the shadows "He could've been an exceptional ally, wouldn't you agree?"

"He's an impressive one that I can agree upon" replied the shadowy figure

"Ah, so you can talk… well then, would you enlighten me on-"

"You were paid to assign the missions to him for your client as to not arouse suspicion for your employer, not to ask questions, that is all"

Deathstroke stayed silent, but just nodded in reply.

The shadowy figure disappeared leaving Deathstrokes to his thought 'What exactly are you planning?'

**At Garfield's apartment**

Garfield climbed into his apartment window, not wanting anyone to see him or his injuries that were caused by that damn robot. He walked his way to his bedroom while taking off all his clothing until he was in his underwear and just fell onto his bed, not bothering to treat his injuries, and just let himself become engulfed into the darkness of his unconscious state.

**The Next Morning**

Garfield slowly opened his eyes and welcomed the morning. As he got up and stretched he realized he felt very lively, but how exactly was the question? With the beating he took yesterday and not even bothering to treat it he should feel immense pain. He looked at both his arms, which gave him a shocked expression on his face. They were both healed with no signs of blood, burns or dead skin at all, but that was impossible, no regular human can heal so quickly. He then thought that maybe his ribs were healed as well. He placed his hands on his ribs and flinched, they weren't as damaged as last night, but the pain was still there. Suddenly Garfield noticed that the Junuvine gem on his necklace was glowing. It had never done such a thing before, except... Of Course! He remembered that back when he still wore it as Beast Boy that he had accidentally cut his finger and the next day it was healed, but he felt his gem was warm and right now it felt warm as well. The Junuvine gem has the ability to heal injuries. A present form the girl of his dreams, a good luck charm and heals injuries, could this thing get any cooler?

As he looked at it he just kept seeing Starfire. The gem was just like her in a way… warm… beautiful… and had an incredible aura that made him feel safe… and he just loved.

He did his regular fitness routines and just sat down and read his textbooks that he brought from school. Ever since the dojo incident he didn't go back to school, he just stayed at home and read as much information in his textbooks, his master may not have approved of him not attending school, but at least he would be happy that Garfield was still keeping up. Garfield had kept reading as much as he could until he looked at the time, it said 2:28pm, he put his books away, got dressed and left his apartment to go to the local auto-shop to work.

**Auto Crib 3:58pm**

Garfield was busy repairing the engine of a Viper while everyone else was on their lunch break, he was working so hard because he wanted the extra money, he wanted the money to keep paying for Kenichi's hospital bill and save some on the side to help repair the dojo, it was gonna be a lot of work, but he can deal with it. He lifted up his head and wiped the sweat from his brow and grabbed his soda from the table and took a sip from it.

"Logan?" said a voice

Garfield turned around to see Terra with her friend he saw pass by the dojo with her before "Oh hey Terra, who's your friend?" before he could even blink the brunette girl was right in front of him and started shaking his hand in hyper manner.

"Hi I'm Tiffany, Terra's best friend, it's nice to meet you cutie" Tiffany quickly introduced herself

"Wow, your one hyper girl, I like that" Garfield complimented

"So you're Terra's new bo, huh?" Tiffany said with a sly grin

"TIFFANY!" Terra exclaimed with a blush

"I'm just teasing Terra" she said, but she still had that sly grin from the sight of both Terra's and Garfield's cheeks blushing

Terra just sighed at her best friends antics and just faced Garfield "Anyway, what are you doing here instead of the dojo?"

"Yeah and why haven't you been in school?!" Tiffany said with an accusing look and poking her finger at Garfield's chest

"Tiffany!" Terra raised her voice at her friend making her go quiet

Garfield just sighed, he had a feeling he had to tell Terra sooner or later "Alright, I'll tell you what happened…"

Garfield told Terra and Tiffany about what happened two weeks ago after he got out of detention. As he told them everything, except for Deathstroke and the dirty jobs he was doing of course, he saw how horrified they were.

"OMG, I can't believe such people would do such a thing?" said Tiffany "If I ever saw those jerks I would just keep pounding their leathery heads in like, err" she said with a glare and repeating pounding her fist into her palms

"Calm down Tiffany" Terra told her friend "Logan… I'm sorry" she said concerned putting her hand on his shoulder

"Don't be, it's not your fault, it's mine" he said clenching his fists "If I didn't get into that fight with Ran-"

"Would you just shut up" said Tiffany earning her surprised looks from Terra and Garfield "It's not your fault, it's those stupid Leatherheads, they decided to call out old man Kenichi, you shouldn't feel bad about beating the crap out of Ran and his band of crappy boys, you gave him the ass whooping that he deserves, my mom always told that things happen for a reason and it sounds to me that detention saved your ass from getting burned as well, so stop moping and start living your life for your master!"

Garfield just looked at her with a shocked expression

"TIFFANY WHAT THE HELL?!" Terra yelled at her best friend "Garfield I'm so sorry for-"

"She right" he said

"She is?!"

"I am?!"

"Yeah… sensei wouldn't want me to feel self-hatred for myself just because I didn't know what was happening while I was in school, but I'm not going to give up on him… he saved me, and I'll return the favor no matter what"

Terra looked at Garfield with sad eyes, she knew what he needed right now.

Garfield was just looking at the ground with hollow eyes, but the light returned to the when he felt an embrace, he saw that Terra was giving him a hug "Terra…"

"I wish I could do more to help you, but this is all I could do" she told him with a lone tear going down her eyes

Garfield hesitantly returned the hug and said "Don't worry… it's enough"

The two just stood there holding each other enjoying the other's embrace and forgetting about their problems all together

"Psst, Terra, how do his muscles feel?" Tiffany loudly whispered to her making the two blush madly

The both of them decided to end the hug thanks to Tiffany making it a bit awkward

Garfield cleared his throat and thanked Terra for the hug only getting an embarrassed nod as a response

"So when will you be back to school?" Terra asked changing the subject

"Don't know" was all Garfield said

"I understand, good luck Logan" Terra said leaving with Tiffany

"See ya cutie" Tiffany said with a big grin and waving her hand

"Yeah… see ya"

**Garfield's apartment**

Garfield walked through the door and sensed he wasn't alone "What now Deathstroke?"

Deathstroke came out of the shadows looking at Garfield "I see you're all healed up, what's your secret?"

"Like I'd ever tell you" Garfield responded "Besides, I'm not the only one keeping secrets"

Deathstroke just stood quiet for a minute and then took out another piece of paper and placed it on the same table he placed the last two "Since you're close to being fully healed I'll leave your next assignment here"

"When do I leave?" Garfield asked

Deathstroke just smirked behind his mask

**Wayne Enterprises, Gotham City**

Never in his life would he have ever thought he would actually be in Gotham, the home of the Batman and his old friend Robin. Before ending up on the roof of his target building he got a look at Gotham and his opinion is it was dark and dreary, no wonder Batman and Robin were always so serious.

Wolf walked toward the middle of the building to find a hatch window which didn't have any motion sensors like Mirimoto Industries, seriously? There are two faced gang leaders, half man half crocodile creatures and whack jobbed clowns wearing purple suits and they don't even bother putting motion sensors on the roof? What? Do the criminals just walk through the front door demanding things instead of go stealthy?

(In Gotham… yeah)

Wolf jumped down and saw that all the alarms and cameras were out of commission again 'What's going on Deathstroke? I agreed to help, why get this poser to make things easier for me?' not wanting to waste time Wolf just kept walking ahead and saw all the guards incapacitated 'What the hell… whoever you are I swear when this is all done I'm coming after you' Wolf speedily dashed towards level thirty where the third piece of tech was. As he made it toward level thirty he hurried into the room and grabbed the piece off the pedestal and dashed out in a hurry, police are one thing, but this is Gotham, _his _turf. He made it to the roof ready for anything, but froze in place as he wasn't ready for this. On the roof with his arms crossed glaring at him was his old friend and love rival, Robin.

As he glared at his hooded counterpart all Robin could say was "I can't believe you"

Wolf just stood quiet just staring at Robin not sure what to feel. He was his friend which made him feel compassion. He took the woman of his dreams away from him which made him feel anger. He was his old leader which made him feel respect for him. One thing was for sure, right now he was an obstacle and he had to pass it, even if he didn't want to. All Wolf did was starting to walk to his left, but was stopped when one of Robin's robinrangs (at least that's what I think is called) was stabbed into the floor in front of him.

"You can't ignore me and you know it" Robin said menacingly

"I know" was all Wolf said in response

"Why?" asked Robin "I thought you were a hero, a defender of the weak, why are doing this?!"

"You don't understand" Wolf responded "You were never alone like me, feeling the cold of dark loneliness, you had a guardian protecting you, you always fought with someone, you never fought alone, never having that pain, you never had a reason to fight against it… you'll never understand me"

Robin felt pity for him, he knew what he was saying, but what he was doing was wrong and he had to do what was right "I have to bring you in" Robin said getting in his fighting stance

"I can't avoid this, can I" he state not asked

"No you can't" Robin narrowed his eyes

"…Then I apologize" Wolf utter then got into his fighting stance

The two stood still, standing down one another, waiting for the right moment to act. The city was quiet, a rare thing for Gotham, it was as if fate had planned this, as it had foretold the confrontation and now was about to enjoy the show. Two skilled young men, trained by two Titans of the arts of combat, apprentices of fighters that had no equals, a battle many would have wished to see, but those close would have tried anything to stop it, but they weren't here, it was just these two.

Once comrades, now enemies… fate is horrible mistress

Suddenly the clouds gathered together forming the blankets of Heaven itself, preparing for the drops of tears of angels to enter Earth's plain. As lightning struck and thunder hit it was time.

Both fighters dashed at each other and once making contact their fists collided. The two kept pushing forward against each other trying to best themselves, glaring into each other's eyes with rage. Robin with anger that the hooded person was stealing from his own home city and Wolf for all the times Robin made him feel like crap, they may have been friends, but he hated how Robin talked down on him whenever he made a mistake that he didn't mean, knew about or was even little, and of course the fact that he took away the love of his life.

After ending their little fist war attack Robin delivered a roundhouse kick that Wolf dodged by jumping back and then kept dodging Robin's barrage of punches. Wolf grabbed Robin's fist which Robin expected, but he didn't expect the high kick he received to the chin making him fly back a bit. Getting up quickly Robin threw his robinrangs at Wolf. Wolf started dodging all the rangs, but kept a keen eyes looking for a red blinking one and he saw one and grabbed it and threw it back at Robin. Once seeing it was one of his explosives robinrangs Robin jumped in the air to dodge it, but Wolf jumped in the air as well at tried sending a kick to Robin's chest, but Robin grabbed it, so Wolf, using his flexibility, moved his upper body back and grabbed Robin's legs and started flipping in the air until they both landed hard on the concrete roof with Robin on the bottom losing the air from his lungs as Wolf's foot was indented into his chest.

Wolf jumped back and glared at Robin with one question on his mind "Who told you I was here?"

Robin slowly got up and glared at Wolf "A was given a tip from Batman that something was going to most likely happen tonight so he wanted me to be posted here while he took on the Joker"

'No way Batman would know about any of this crap and when has the Joker been known to play nice with others, especially with a new blood martial artist like myself' Wolf thought 'It has to be that imposter guy'

"You're not getting off this roof without any handcuffs on you" Robin said taking out his staff

All Wolf did was get into his fighting stance and used his hand to say 'Bring It On!'

Robin charged at Wolf with his staff ready to swing, but as he did Wolf grabbed the staff which Robin anticipated. Robin's staff then collapsed into two pieces, one smaller piece being held by Wolf and the other longer one being held by Robin which he used to hit Wolf in his ribs making him release the other piece of the staff that Robin grabbed and smashed it on the side of Wolfs head making him feel a bit dizzy. Robin then separated the longer piece into two and slammed both pieces on both the side of Wolf's head and kicked up the middle piece that landed on his foot into the air where he was about to connect his staff together again, but Wolf, using his quick reflexes, grabbed the middle piece and stabbed it at his chest, only creating a bruise of course not a wound, and then whacked his chin with it. Wolf grabbed Robin's head and slammed his face onto his knee and then sweep kicked him and kicked him away while he was in air. As Robin landed, Wolf jumped on top of him and started continually punching his face over and over again with rage and stopped as blood was coming down Robin's nose. Looking down at his old 'friend' with fire in his eyes clenching his fist that was holding the piece of staff and in his fit of rage he held the piece high in the air with both his hand glaring at him and then screamed with rage and brang it down to Robin aiming for his eye.

Time slowed down for Robin, he never pictured this was the way he'd go out, not wanting to see his final moments, he closed his eyes and shed a tear remembering all the regrets he had in his life, one being he never found his friend and his family would never be whole again 'Beast Boy'. As he waited he realized that he should have been dead by now, being brave he slowly opened his eyes and saw that the piece was only and inch away from his eye. As he looked at his opponent he saw him whisper "Not like this"

Wolf threw the staff piece to the far side and said "I am not an animal like that bastard Deathstroke"

Robin's eyes widened when he heard what he said 'Deathstroke?! As in Slade?! He's behind this?!'

Wolf grabbed Robin by the collar and told him "I am not going to kill you, but I will scar you for life" he pulled of his hood revealing his masked face which was an iron wolf mask "I want you to remember the face of the man who beat you" Wolf then slowly took off his mask to reveal his face

Robin's eyes widened like saucers when he saw Wolf's face, it wasn't hideous, but it was frightening because it was the face of his old friend "Beast Boy?"

"MY NAME IS NOT BEAST BOY ANYMORE" he yelled pulling his fist back "It's Wolf, The Midnight Wolf" he concluded and then delivered the final blow to Robin's face leaving him unconscious. Wolf stood up from the floor and looked down at his old friend with hollow eyes, he knew he would regret what he had done this day and he would accept any punishment that will befall in the future, but he knew if any of his old friend were in his situation they would do it, hell Robin actually did do it to protect him and the rest of the Titans, back when everything was as it used to be. Wolf had then felt something on his face… it was a rain drop. Wolf looked up at the heavens to see it had started to rain, which was the best time for him to let himself shed new tears. After silently crying to himself for a minute or two he then said "Finally the angels of heaven are crying for my friend… as am I" Wolf placed the mask over his face and pulled the hood over his head and then left the roof vanishing into the night like a shadow in the dull moonlight.

**In an unknown location**

In a dark place a young man laid down of a bed with bandages on his body. The young man groaned as he tried to get up, but grabbed his chest from the feel of pain.

"It's best you do not to rush Master Dick" said a voice that held high class and distinctiveness

Robin or as he is known at this moment as Dick Grayson turned to see and elderly man in a suit "Alfred?"

"Even though I wish we would have met once again on different circumstances, it is good to see you once again Master Dick" Alfred said with a smile placing his newly washed and folded boy wonder uniform beside him

"Where is he?" Dick asked

"Master Bruce is at his company investigating who had broken into it and what they had stolen" Alfred answered

"I don't know what was stolen, but I knew who had done it" Dick told Alfred with a down expression remembering that the thief was his old friend "It was a good thing that he gave me that piece of Intel"

"Excuse me?" asked Alfred

"You know the video message Bruce gave me about someone was going to infiltrate his company" Dick answered Alfred

"I'm sorry Master Dick, but Master Bruce did not send a message to you, in fact he actually just learned of the theft when he found you beaten on the roof"

Now Dick was immensely shocked and confused, how was that possible, it couldn't have been just some imposter, the guy who informed him of the robbery looked exactly like Bruce unmasked, down to perfect detail. An imposter, Beast Boy working as a thief and Slade was involved as well, something strange was going on and he had to find out what. "I have to go Alfred" Dick said slowly getting up from his bed and starting to get dress in his uniform.

"Normally I would insist that you should rest and recover from your battle, but knowing you I highly doubt anything would stop you"

"It was nice seeing you Alfred" he said all dressed "Tell Bruce I said thanks"

As Alfred saw Robin leave he prayed that he would be alright, after inspecting his condition it was obvious whoever had done this to him had the chance to end his life, but decided against it for whatever reason, which made him lucky, for Gotham was not a merciful place.

**Later at Titans Tower**

"You're joking" said a shocked Cyborg

Robin had just arrived back at the tower and told everyone about what happened at Gotham and the results were as he expected

The rest of the Titans were shocked speechless hearing about their old friend and teammate was the Midnight Wolf and that he stole from Wayne Enterprises in Gotham.

"Believe it, he showed me his face, it was definitely him" said Robin looking down

"But BB wouldn't do that, he's a hero" Cyborg defended his friend

"I know and I agree with you, right before he knocked me out he said Deathstroke's name"

"Deathstroke? As in Slade?!" Cyborg asked rhetorically with his eyes widened along with Raven and Starfire

"I think somehow Slade has something Beast Boy wants which is making him do his dirty work" Robin deduced narrowing his eyes and clenching his fists tightly turning his knuckles white, which of course you can't see because of his gloves

Everyone was taking this hard, but no one was taking this harder than Starfire.

Starfire was angry that Slade is using Garfield as a pawn just like he did with Robin all those years ago. All Slade did was cause misery to the Titans and now he's making Garfield commit crimes for his own benefit, he blood was boiling and tears were about ready to burst out of her eyes. She was still confused about her feelings for Garfield, but she was also starting to feel confused about her feelings for Robin as well, lately they have been drifting apart, they didn't have that magical feeling that they used to have. Hearing about both Garfield and Robin fighting each other with no remorse made her heart ache and want to cry, right now all she could think about was Garfield and what he had gotten himself into… she had to go talk to him.

She started to fly away until she heard Cyborg say "Where are you going Starfire?"

She stopped and said "I am going back to my room" and flew away out of the room, but not to her room, instead she went to the roof and flew to the one place where she could get answers

**At the roof of Garfield's apartment**

Garfield was sitting on the lawn chair drinking a bunch of sodas and looking at the view of jump city with hollow eyes. He still couldn't believe that he actually fought Robin and won no less, but he was shocked at himself for revealing his identity to him. What had gotten into him? Why would he do such a thing? What did he have to prove to him? That he was better than him? So what if he was?

It didn't mean he had to show him who he was. This whole thing was confusing and all he wanted to do was get it over with already. After thinking it over, he finally thought, that maybe he revealed his true identity, because he was trying to prove something to himself… but why?

Suddenly he felt a presence behind him, he slowly stood up and quickly threw his empty soda can at whoever it was, but he didn't expect it to be Starfire who dodged it. Garfield feeling shame just quietly sat back down in his chair "Are here to yell at me?" he asked having a feeling she would

"No" she answered walking towards him and sat down at the second lawn chair he had on the roof

"Are you angry at me?"

"No… but I am confused" she said turning to him "Why did you steal from Gotham?"

Garfield just stood silent for a minute before even speaking "Can I trust you?" he asked her

"I cannot answer that, only you" she said placing a comforting hand on his shoulder

That was all the answer Garfield needed "Alright… here it goes" Garfield then proceeded to tell Starfire the whole story by first telling her about Kenichi and what had happened on the day the dojo burned down to what went down at Gotham, the whole thing made Starfire cry.

"And so even though it pains me, I have to continue helping him for some liquid in a vile that might not even work, but it's the only choice I have" he finished with tears of sorrow and anger in his eyes, but those went away when he was glopped into a hug from Starfire "Starfire…"

"Garfield I am so sorry for what has happened to you" she wept and sobbed "I don't want you to do this anymore, please let me and the rest of the Titans assist you, Cyborg can-"

"No Starfire!" he exclaimed pulling her off him a bit and holding her shoulders so she could look into his now determined eyes "I am not letting my family get involved into this crap, I made a deal with the devil and like it or not I'm going to follow through with it, there's no way I'm going to drag the rest of you down" he then grabbed his necklace with one of his hands and showed it to Starfire "I made a promise on this thing that I would protect it, but to me this isn't just a necklace… it's you" this made Starfire's eyes widened with surprised expression on her face "If I let you get involved and you get hurt or worse, then I don't deserve to wear this and if I let the others end up the same way then I don't even deserve you or your gift, you matter more to me than life itself and I am not going to stop caring for you, not now, not ever… you have my word" Starfire just stared into his eyes with tears in her own and her lips quivering "Starfire… I'm sorry, I just-" but before he could finish that sentence his lips were silenced by Starfire's lips being pressed against them.

Shocked at first he then closed his eyes and returned the kiss, it felt so incredible, so passionate, so supernatural, so filled with love… it was perfect.

Starfire and Garfield shared that kiss for who knows how long, enjoy each other's touch and each and every second of it, they didn't want it to end, but sadly all good things must come to an end.

They both had to stop so they could catch their breath, as they separated from each other they kept staring at each other with their foreheads touching. They were both entranced into the others eyes that the couldn't look away from how mesmerizing it is, suddenly Garfield had the urge to tell her what he dreamed of telling her the most "I love you"

Starfire just stared into and said "I love you too" and just like after those words left her mouth, they kissed once again only longer and with more passion.

After they had finished Starfire told him that she had to go and he nodded understandingly "Starfire… promise me you won't tell the others about any of this"

"Garfield-"

"Please Starfire, promise me"

Starfire stood quiet for a moment looking into his eyes before saying "Okay Garfield… I promise"

"Thank you Star" Garfield said then hugged her, but what he didn't know was that when Starfire made that promise she had her fingers crossed, Starfire flew away waving goodbye to Garfield until she was out of sight.

Once he couldn't see her anymore Garfield sighed and sat back down with a grim look on his face "You can come out now, she's gone"

Out of the shadows crept Deathstroke chuckling darkly "Stealing your old friend's girlfriend and here I thought you ceased to amaze me"

"Same goes to you Deathstroke, spying on two teens sharing an intimate moment while hiding in the shadows, you're more of a creep than I thought" he shot back "Now what do you want?" Garfield asked darkly

"You seem stressed about the jobs I've been giving you, but don't worry" he pulled out a note "This is the last job I have for you" he walked over to the second lawn chair and place the note on it "After this one I will keep my end of the bargain and provide you with the Nerve" he then started walking away "Good Luck Garfield"

After Deathstroke left Garfield just kept staring at that note with judgmental eyes. The wind then became more intense and made the note fly out from the lawn chair, but Garfield grabbed it in mid-air bringing it to his face so he could just glare at it. After having a moment to glare at it he opened it and saw what he had to do, after carefully memorizing the words on the paper he tore it up to pieces and tossed the tiny ripped pieces of paper off the roof, he didn't want to stare at that tore up mess any longer.

**Meanwhile**

After waving goodbye to Garfield, Starfire started flying away back to the tower until she felt a presence making her stop "Whoever you are, please reveal yourself, I do not wish to used force"

The mysterious person flew up to Starfire and said "I thought we talked about this months ago"

Starfire turned around to see her best friend Raven "Raven! What are you doing here?!"

"I saw you fly off the roof into the city, I came after you to make sure you didn't get into any trouble, but I didn't expect you to do _that _a while ago" Starfire looked down at the far off ground "Why didn't you tell us you knew where he was?"

"Because he felt hurt and I felt that he needed to be by himself for a while, if you and the others knew where he was you would pressure him making him feel more mental trauma, so I promised him I wouldn't tell anyone where he was this whole time" she confessed to her friend

"And the promise you just made to him?"

Starfire looked up at Raven and then showed her hand with her fingers crossed making Raven's eyes widened because she never epected this from her "Let us go back and tell friend Cyborg and Robin" she said flying back to the tower with Raven behind her 'I'm sorry Garfield, but like you I cannot stand to see you get hurt for if anything happens to you while I know of it, then I'd feel that I don't deserve you as well and I will never forgive myself'

**Back at Garfield's Apartment**

Garfield had just gotten out of the shower and started drying himself off still thinking about today and what will happen in the near future. After drying himself off he grabbed his neck and looked at it and then he looked to his desk to see a framed picture of him and his master at the dojo with smiles on their faces. He shed lone tear remembering what his master had done for him ever since they had met, he hated himself for doing Deathstroke's dirty work, but with his master's life on the line there was no way he was going to back down 'Just hang in there master… it's almost over' with the fire of determination in his eyes Garfield quickly got dressed into his Midnight Wolf suit and said

"It's time to end this"

End of Chapter 4

Well it seems a lot is going on, huh?

What is Garfield's next location? Will Deathstroke keep his word? Will Kenichi awake from his coma? What will the Titans do about Garfield's situation? And who is that imposter that keeps getting involved into Garfield's heists?

All these questions will be answered in Chapter 5: The Last Piece, The Imposter and The Climax of the Deal

Takeshi1225 out


End file.
